Bonding With a Wink
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troy leaves his dad and his girlfriend, Gabriella to bond. Good idea? We'll see. [Troyella.]


**Dedicated to Mandy. Thanks for the idea! Even though I'm writing more than a year from the time you told me... You're still credited! (Even though you're ashamed of me for writing it...)**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Bonding With a Wink**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Troy leaves his dad and his girlfriend, Gabriella to bond. Good idea? We'll see. Troyella._  
_**Genre:** HumorGeneral  
**Length: Oneshot**

**Oneshot-Bonding With a Wink**  
"Hey Gabs," I said from behind Gabriella. 

Gabriella turned around.

I grabbed her face and kissed her.

Gabriella gently pushed me away.

"Way to get to the point, Bolton." Gabriella teased, as she continued to pull books out of her locker.

I leaned against the locker next to her's.

"Well you looked too cute to wait for," I grinned.

Gabriella laughed, then slammed her locker door.

"Let's go," Gabriella said cheerfully, linking arms with me.

"Seriously. How can you be so cheerful to go to school?" I asked, as she dragged me to homeroom.

"Very funny, Troy."

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said loudly to the gang who were huddled in the front of the class room.

"Who gave Gabs the happy-pill?" Chad joked.

"Shut up, Chad," Gabriella said, then sitting on my desk, as I slid into my seat.

"So what're you guys doing on the weekend?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

As the bell rang, everyone ran to their seats or just sat in any empty seats.

A crumpled sheet of paper hit my head.

I opened it up.

_What're we doing this weekend?_

I took the pencil Chad was playing with, and scribbled an answer.

_**I was thinking that you and my dad could kind of get to know each other better.**_

I gave Chad the note, who threw it at Gabriella.

Gabriella gave me a frown.

I pointed at Chad, and her frown was given to my best friend.

She uncrumpled the paper, and read over my message with an annoyed face.

She looked up, and mouthed, "Are you kidding me?!"

I shook my head gently, and then the bell rang.

I waited for Gabriella, and we walked down the hallways to science.

"He hates my guts, Troy."

"He doesn't _hate_ you. He just...doesn't really...approve of you..."

Gabriella poked me in the ribs, and I let out a yelp.

"Basically, he hates me," Gabriella said.

"Just this one time? For me?" I pleaded, with a pout.

She obviously gave in, once my bottom lip stuck out, "Fine. Just for you, and _just_ this once. Once."

I beamed happily.

**Saturday**  
Gabriella showed up at my doorsteps the next morning, picking at her outfit, a simple t-shirt, and a skirt. 

"Do I look okay?" Gabriella said, fidgeting.

I laid a hand on her shoulder, "Gabriella. You look fine."

"Does he know I'm coming?" Gabriella asked nervously, as I ushered her to the backyard, where my dad was making freethrows.

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing, I left before he could say anything," I said, opening the back door.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Dad!" I called out.

He looked over at me.

I gave Gabriella an encouraging shove, and went back inside.

♠End of Troy's PoV♠

♥Gabriella's PoV♥

"Hi," I said, walking over to Coach Bolton, picking at my skirt.

Coach Bolton ignored me.

I stood there awkwardly, until I was fed up.

"Why do you not like me?" I demanded.

"Who said I don't like you?" he said, looking over at me, as he tossed the ball into the net.

"Uh, your actions?" I said in a duh tone.

He chuckled, "I don't dislike you, Gabriella. I love you."

♥End of Gabriella's PoV♥

♠Troy's PoV♠

I was passing by the window when I heard my dad say "I love you" to Gabriella.

I probably should have been all happy, you know.

My dad and my girlfriend were bonding.

But I felt sick inside.

I was probably standing there for a really long time, cause when I looked back out again, they were sitting on the grass, talking about engagements and stuff like that.

I bolted outside, and grabbed Gabriella's arm, "Um. I have to take Gabriella home. Bye!"

"What?" Gabriella said confused.

♠End of Troy's PoV♠

♥Gabriella's PoV♥

Well apparently, the "I love you," wasn't like, "Let's get married!"

Cause if it was, that would have been soooooooooooo wrong.

Apparently, this was basically what happened.

_"Excuse me?" I said in shock.._

_"I didn't mean it like that. I love you because you've made my son happy. He's never been so happy around someone before. His girlfriends have always been like, what you guys call 'sluts'," Mr. Bolton explained._

_"Okay...But why do you hate me?" I said._

_"I don't hate you. It's just that, someday, Troy will breakdown because he'll think that he's not good for you."_

_"Really...??? And how'd you know that?"_

_"Well it happened to me."_

_"...Right."_

♥End of Gabriella's PoV♥

♠Troy's PoV♠

I had fully avoided my dad being with Gabriella.

Especially the two being alone.

But my dad caught us the next Monday.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella."

"Hi dad," I said, annoyed.

"Hi, Coach," Gabriella said cheerfully.

Great.

"Hi. My wife wants to meet you, so how's dinner on Friday?" he said to Gabriella.

"Sure," she said happily.

Even better.

"Okay, have a great day, Gabriella." My dad said, then added, "Troy."

Then as we turned to walk away, my dad winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled.

Just dandy.

♠End of Troy's PoV♠


End file.
